ITS ALL THE SAME STORY
by creekxbunnyxstyle
Summary: I've decided I'm writing multiple stories with the same universe and all at the same time, all multi-chap and all different south park ships! This will delay "hello a pewdiecry fanfic" but tbh I'm way more into southpark.


IT'S ALL THE SAME STORY ~a multiship story

Should I be scared when I'm pierced by a spear?

Or shot multiple times?

Or even when I fall down three flights of stairs, effectively snapping my neck?

Nah, probably not.

Because even when I die from every one of these situations I just wake up in my bed, no wounds, no stitches, not even sore. Well that's how I woke up today after being hit by a bus.

"KEEENNY GET THE **** UP AND GET READY FOR SKEWL" I flinch at my mother's scratchy Hick accent.

Groaning, I swiftly throw the stained sheet off of me. I can't afford a comforter, let alone new sheets. My house smells distinctly of crap and alcohol. And maybe cat piss as well….i used to cheese a lot. Can I even call this a house? It's more like a large, rat infested, shack with a meth lab in the garage.

Pulling on my orange parka, I look over to the window. The sun isn't over the mountains yet but I can see shades of orange, pink and purple mingling with the light, blue sky. Slowly, like syrup being poured out of a pot and onto a pancake, the light spreads over our small mountain town. White flakes flurry from the clouds to the ground in arrays and patterns that will blow your mind, I know, it's happened to me before.

In an hour im at the bus stop standing with my friends, Stan, Kyle, and Fatty (his name is cartman but he's fat and evil so this name is appropriate)

Kyle wears his usual orange jacket, any accent on it, such as lining are green. He also has green skinny-jeans that fit him snugly around the thighs and butt. The same Vermont style hat was slammed over his bright red (so freaking curly) hair.

Stan, adjacent to kyle wears his brown coat, accented with red, blue jeans and his regular old, blue beanie with a red puff-ball

And Cartman annoys me so much I don't feel like giving him a second glance. He once pretended he was my best friend just so he could do some stem cell research crap.

"Sup, dude" Stan mumbles giving me a side glance. But I could swear it was directed more at Kyle then me.

"mmmh mhhm mhmm mm" I reply, my parka muffles my voice so only people around me enough like Kyle, Stan, or cartman understand the words I say but even so, none of them believe me about this whole 'Immortal' thing. That really ticks me off. I die every. Single. Day. They never say anything more than a 'oh my god they killed Kenny!' then a 'You bastards!' every time I die… no one remembers…

"Yeah moms suck man" Kyle looks at me knowingly, his mom is super strict.

"Well you should know everything about theeat neew wouldn't you kahl? After all ur mom is a big fat bi..." cartman's words are interrupted by Kyle

"DON'T SAY IT CARTMAN!"

"Jeez kahl don't be add RUDE to your list of bad things about you! You're already ginger, jersey AND a Jew!"

"My. Name. Is not. _Kahl."_

I stand there awkwardly fidgeting and staying silent. I really never get a word into these stupid arguments.

As the bus arrives I notice that it isn't as reckless as usual…we must have a new bus driver…yeah, I remember seeing in hell last time I visited.

"alright children" the new bus driver starts, he's tall and wears a suit like he is going to a business meeting, he has messy black hair, not unlike craigs.…but he has a huge friendly smile plastered on his face so he gives off a 'I'm the cool type of adult' feel. "Mrs. Crabtree was murdered by a serial killer so I am your new bus driver!"

He directs a smile to Stan and Wendy who are holding hands. Kyle stands next to them looking jealous and Stan just looks like he's trying to ignore it….it's weird but also none of my business so I direct my attention back to the new bus driver.

"My name is Mr. Potter. And no girls" he smirks over at the group of girls who seem to be having an aneurism of sorts, I don't blame them, I'm as much of a potter head as the next kid but he did kind of look like Daniel Radcliffe… "You can't see my scar" he winks and a few girls swoon.

I chuckle lightly. So, potter's a ladies man. Im gonna like this guy.

"So im also sorry to say you will be getting assigned seats." A few boos from the crowd "I know, that's what I said but the least I can do is give you seats next to people you are compatible with. Ive been studying your records and watching you around school, I want to make this bus ride as fun as possible." I hear someone angrily whisper 'stalker' but again, not caring I direct my attention to .

He starts calling out names for seats. Some seem randomly chosen until I look at them together.

"seat one, Clyde Donovan and Token Black." I can see that, they are best friends after all. They fist bump with smirks and sit in their seat.

I ignore all the other names until I hear "seat twenty-three, Kenneth McCormick and Leopold Stotch.

Who the hell is Leopold?! I don't wana be seated with some new kid, let alone some kid with the name 'Leopold' that's gay. I quickly walk to my seat and await the kid who is supposedly 'compatible' with me.

And its not what I expected at all. BUTTERS sits next to me. BUTTERS. I quickly take down my hood so he can understand me. "Butters?! Your real name is Leopold?!"

"W-well gee Kenny… Butters IS my real name, I-it's just my MIDDLE name, Leopold I-is my first…"

I'm dumb founded. For one, how are BUTTERS and I compatible?!

Next, why didn't I know his first name? I've known him since pre-school! (I also should 'a been hinted with his last name *face palm*)

And last, why was he blushing?


End file.
